


Not Diamonds

by anime_babble



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_babble/pseuds/anime_babble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Futagofesta on LJ for Kira and Cagalli's birthday. Athrun takes Kira shopping for Cagalli's present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Diamonds

“Remind me again, Athrun. Why exactly do you need me here for this?” There was just a touch of annoyance in Kira Yamato’s voice; just an edge of impatience.

Athrun had shown up uninvited and unannounced at the orphanage early that morning, looking rather nervous and slightly disheveled and not at all like his usual well-groomed self. Without more than a few perfunctory words to Kira’s mother, or Lacus, he’d insisted that Kira accompany him to buy a present for Cagalli’s birthday. What made this even stranger was that their birthday was quite a few months away.

Kira had tried his best to get out of it. He had claimed, quite truthfully, that he knew nothing about buying girls presents. He had tried to sacrifice Lacus instead; surely one girl would know something about buying a present for another? But Athrun had been insistent, claiming that he needed to talk with him especially, and Lacus had only smiled knowingly.

So that was how Kira found himself sitting at the counter of the most exclusive and expensive jewelry store in Orb. Where he had been sitting for over an hour, as Athrun rejected ring after ring after ring.

Athrun ignored his question completely and posed one of his own. “What about this one?” He held up a brilliant diamond, as the shop assistant looked on hopefully. This particular ring had a price-tag that was exorbitant, even by this particular store’s standards. The thought of the commission made his spirit sing.

But Kira just shrugged, and repeated what he had said about the other fifty bazillion rings that they’d looked at. “Looks fine to me. Yeah, get that.” Anything to get out of here!

The shop assistant nodded his approval. “Ah, sir, you have a good eye and a fine taste! That particular model is very popular with the customers…” He trailed off as Athrun put it down immediately.

Athrun looked stern. “You mean, this is a common ring? That won’t do at all!” The shop assistant cowered and looked around desperately for the manager to come to his aid. He’d only started working here this week, for heaven’s sake! And no one had warned him about serious looking blue-haired men, who were perfectly capable of looking at every type of ring design and stone in the entire store, and rejecting them all with an air of distain.

Luckily for the hapless shop assistant, the manager had espied his distress and slid over smoothly, with the wizened air of an old man who had seen it all.

“It seems like this young man has truly the exceptional taste and eye. I doubt that he would find anything in this store that would meet his expectations. However, we do make custom rings for our special customers…perhaps you might like to commission one?”

A thoughtful gleam passed over Athrun’s features, and Kira knew his inventive friend was tweaked by the possibilities. Time for action then.

“That sounds absolutely perfect, sir. We’ll be back then, with some sketches and ideas? A few days from now perhaps?” Giving both manager and assistant a curt nod, he dragged Athrun out of the store by the collar of his jacket. Surprisingly, Athrun made no protest.

In spite of his annoyance at having spent a good part of his day cooped up in the store, Kira started to feel a prickling of curiosity about why Athrun was going through all this trouble. As they got in the car, he asked “Hey, Athrun? Did you get Cagalli really mad or something? Because I really doubt you’ll be spending the same amount of money on my present. Must have been pretty bad, if you had to skip flowers altogether and go straight to diamond rings…” He chuckled, looking amused. Athrun slumped in the driver’s seat, and Kira felt a little bad about teasing him. He was just about to tell him not to worry, that Cagalli really loved him, would forgive whatever he had done, and love whatever he got her, when a thought struck him.

Athrun wanted to buy a ring. A diamond ring.

Athrun, a male, wanted to buy Cagalli, a female and his twin sister, a diamond ring.

Males bought females diamond rings, all the time, all around the world. Usually for the express purpose of proposing marriage.

Kira felt his blood pressure shoot through the roof. “YOU GOT HER PREGNANT??!!”

It was very lucky for them both that Athrun had not yet started the car. It was highly likely he would have mowed over both children and grannies unlucky enough to be in the immediate vicinity. Instead he turned completely red, eyes wide and indignant. “Of course not! We haven’t….I mean, she’s not pregnant!”

Kira continued glaring. “You are buying her a ring. A diamond ring. I’m not stupid, Athrun. You plan on proposing, don’t you? You’re both really young….hell, you’re my age! Why would you want to get married if there weren’t extenuating circumstances!!”

Athrun winced. “For the last time, she’s not pregnant, ok? Not even a possibility. And yes, I’m planning to propose to her on her birthday…I was working my way up to asking your permission! I thought, if you came with me and helped to chose the ring, I could broach the subject naturally!”

Kira felt his heart rate return to a state somewhat approaching normal at the assurance that Cagalli was definitely not about to make him an uncle, but he was still shocked and incredulous at the news that his best friend was seriously completing marriage to his sister.

“You. Want. To. Marry. My. Sister.” Kira sputtered the words out, trying to wrap his head around them.

“If you let me.” Athrun’s voice was soft; barely a whisper. He made up for what he lacked in volume with evident sincerity.

That was good, but not good enough for Kira, who crossed his arms over his chest. “Why? And you had better give me a good reason, Athrun. I’m not going to give you permission to do this otherwise. And I still think she’s too young.”

Athrun closed his eyes. “Because I can’t imagine the rest of my life without her in it. Because I want to watch her grow and grow with her. I want to be there for her, through everything. I know we’re young. So what? We’ve lived through more hardship than others do in a lifetime. I know. She’s the one.”

Kira’s voice was soft. “You love her.”

“Yes.”

Kira cleared his throat. “Does she know? What you’re planning?”

“No,” Athrun shook his head. “The Seirans….and Jona….for all I know, she’s going to say no. I thought, maybe if you helped me find the perfect ring, she’d have to say yes. But I looked at so many today, and none of them are right!” He looked despondent and silence descended before Kira spoke.

“Not diamonds.”

“Pardon me? I thought that’s what engagement rings were traditionally…”

“She doesn’t like them much. I heard her telling Lacus. She thinks they don’t have enough warmth.”

Athrun started to smile, slowly and cautiously. “Does this mean that it’s ok with you? I thought you said that she was too young…”

Kira motioned at Athrun to start the car. “I still think she is. But I’ve also known you for a long time. I know what kind of person you are. And you’ll be good to her.

If it’s you, then it’s ok. I can trust her to you.”

[End.]


End file.
